<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Angel &amp; The Devil by Anousie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909153">The Angel &amp; The Devil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anousie/pseuds/Anousie'>Anousie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This Angel Has Wings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Violence, F/M, Guns, Human Trafficking, Needles, References to Drugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anousie/pseuds/Anousie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Guardian and The Red Hood are hot on the trail of Black Mask. Trying to find just what he has invested in this time. In an attempt to find answers, The Red Hood does something he instantly regrets, putting his relationship with Guardian on the rocks. Can he salvage their relationship or will he lose another person in his life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Jason Todd/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This Angel Has Wings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Lie Burns Many Bridges</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So here is chapter one to another story inspired by Symeona Kanellou's commissions she's done for me &lt;3 This one is gonna be a little longer and takes place 5 months after 'Something Stupid' still trying to figure out the exact timeline of this AU but Anita is back and ready to kick ass. I'll tag Symeona's socials again, please give them a look guys!! </p>
<p>IG: symeona.kanellou<br/>Tumblr: symeona</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are we going to be meeting this 'Angel' you keep mumbling about?" In the little time Jason had spent with his new teammates, he'd learnt that Artemis is not one to beat around the bush. In fact, she'd most likely beat the metaphorical bush to bits if need be.<br/>
<br/>
The long flight back to Qurac had eased Jason's mind but left his body weary. It was the first time in years that Jay had ever felt so tired. Especially after facing his past and stopping a crazed Amazonian from killing hundreds with the Bow of Ra. It could be said this was all in a day's work for someone of his profession. But as the plane’s wheels touched Gotham Airport tarmac, his heart began to ache. For now, he was back in Gotham with his relationship with Anita most definitely on the rocks. "Yes, Princess. You both will, but I'd prefer if I was alone with her first."<br/>
<br/>
"Red Him am embarrassed by Red Her and Bizarro?" Oh Bizarro, precious, brutally strong Bizarro. Jason was much more embarrassed in himself.<br/>
<br/>
"No of course not, big guy. But Guardian and I probably aren't on the best terms right now."<br/>
<br/>
"You are lucky we are in a public place or I would have thrown you fifty yards. Do not call me princess." Artemis spat as she rose from her seat on the plane.<br/>
<br/>
Ah yes, he forgot about that. That's what he'd say if he was lying. "Sorry," He really wasn't. "Well, I guess I'll take you guys to one of my safehouses. C'mon, I need a shower."<br/>
<br/>
"Oh good, I swear your jacket was becoming a part of your flesh."<br/>
<br/>
"Red Him am made of jacket?"<br/>
<br/>
"No, Bizarro. I am not."</p><p>- - -</p><p>The safehouse was surprisingly spacious enough for all three of the Outlaws to occupy. Artemis had placed her axe in the kitchen when they arrived. To which Jason had promptly asked her to leave it in her room. Bizarro on the other hand, was fascinated by the PS4 currently humming and the controller Jason had placed in his hand.<br/>
<br/>
"Give it a shot, B. Skyrim's a pretty good game."<br/>
<br/>
Then, once sure the two were settled and not putting their weapons in kitchens; Jason grabbed some spare clothes and jumped into the shower. How good it felt to be under hot water. Jason took this moment of solitude to reflect on the past few weeks. Two weeks ago, Anita, known as Guardian to the public, and himself had been hot on the trail of Black Mask's latest investment. The Angel and Devil (aptly named by goons due to her wings and his red helmet) were scaring thugs and opening crates of 'funky techno shit' as Anita had called it nightly. But neither were getting anywhere. Dead end after unconscious thug with no real lead on just what Black Mask was planning. That's when Jason had turned to Bruce, asking him to trust his wayward son with taking down Black Mask himself.<br/>
<br/>
"You want me to pretend I know nothing? She won't buy it for a second, Jason." Bruce had been rather shocked by Jason’s latest proposition.<br/>
<br/>
"I know, I don't need her to buy it. But if she knows what I’m doing she'll hold back. It's the only way."<br/>
<br/>
"Wasn't it a while back you and the others were adamant, we'd be honest with one another?" Bruce uttered as he opened a few files on the Bat Computer.<br/>
<br/>
Jason laughed then, Bruce did too. Neither were that good at being honest. "She won't be happy, Jason. She's not like us. It was hard for her to get her around being a meta and now you're doing this?" Jason sighed, how could he forget? Anita had been a mess, he had let her down and couldn't save her in time from the bastard who implanted the meta-gene. But now she was Guardian, a symbol of hope for Gothamites and himself. She was a good person; mask on or off. But Jason well, Jason wasn't always a good person, even if she disagreed.<br/>
<br/>
He left soon after, his response dangling in the air.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"I have to, Bruce. It's the only way."</em></p><p>- - -<br/>
<br/>
It was April 12th and the moon was hung high in the air. No clouds in Gotham meant there'd be a lot of evil out tonight. Guardian peered through her night vision binoculars for the third time in 3 minutes, she was insanely bored.<br/>
<br/>
Red Hood had briefed her that The Bowery had seen a lot more foot traffic than usual in the construction site across from the apartment building roof she sat on. They were to watch the place for any unusual activity. At least she had some food to keep her occupied. "So, what do you think of Gina's Kebabs?" She asked through her microphone, trying not to stain her white outfit as she took another bite.</p><p>A small crackle from her earpiece, then Red Hood’s deep voice cut through the midnight wind: "I think it's more grease than lamb, Angel. I'd give it a 3 sober. What about you?"</p><p>Guardian giggled, "Well my chicken one is actually pretty warm still, so I give it a 5 for its longevity."</p><p>"You're definitely the nicer mark out of us two." Red Hood responded, an airy chuckle leaving his throat.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, Red. I'm the nicer everything out of us."<br/>
<br/>
"Excuse you? I have a hotter bod than yours."<br/>
<br/>
Guardian faked a gasp, but he had played himself into a trap: "That’s not what’cha said last night."<br/>
<br/>
"I wasn't sober!"<br/>
<br/>
"Exactly, you were drunk on this fine glass of wine." Guardian stood up and shook her hips, knowing the vigilante on the building across from her was watching.<br/>
<br/>
"Just shut up and watch the roads."</p><p>"Aww, you're precious, babe." Guardian teased but resumed watching the roads below. 30 minutes passed before <em>finally</em>, something happened: a large truck reversed into the opened shutter of a warehouse next to the construction site. 5 minutes later, two men came out on motorbikes and sped off towards Founders Island. Bingo. "Shall we give chase?" Guardian was already extending her wings before Red Hood surprised her.<br/>
<br/>
"No, let's see what they've left. Bats can handle them." She spotted his silhouetted figure grapple down from his building.<br/>
<br/>
"Are you sure the grease in that kebab didn't poison you? This is our chance to get some info!" Guardian questioned as she flew down to the warehouse, meeting her partner who was already trying to lift the metal door.<br/>
<br/>
"Or break some bones for absolutely nothing." He huffed out, Guardian sighed and grabbed the metal door, throwing it up with one hand.<br/>
<br/>
"Since when were you against breaking bones?"<br/>
<br/>
"Anita." His voice was stern, Red wasn't kidding around.<br/>
<br/>
"Jason?" She shot back; this wasn't like him. The tall man sighed and took off his helmet, he only ever did that when he wanted to get a point across. Or make out, but she doubted that was the reason this time.<br/>
<br/>
"I just think it'd be better for us to keep our eyes on whatever they've bought here. We can catch up with them another time, but what if what's on this truck is the answer to what Black Mask is up to?"<br/>
<br/>
"But why would he leave it here unguarded if it was, Jay? It makes no sense, it'd have to be some dud shipment, right?"</p><p>Damnit, she was too smart for her own good. But Jason had one more card up his sleeve.</p><p>"Just humour me?"</p><p>The two stared at each other for a few beats before Anita finally sighed and walked into the warehouse. "Fine, but you owe me a Banana Split from Freddie's when you see that I'm right."<br/>
<br/>
"Yes ma'am." Jason affirmed before clicking his helmet back on. The two waltzed over to the back of the truck and Anita ripped the metal back off, placing it next to them.<br/>
<br/>
"Your super strength is getting easier to handle?" Jason questioned, pressing their bodies close as they peered into the trucks back.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah and the wings aren't playing up as much either." Anita admitted, in fact her powers had been functioning well these past few nights.<br/>
<br/>
Jason smiled from under his helmet, running a gloved hand along her feathers. "You do look beautiful with them, you know?"<br/>
<br/>
Anita blushed at the compliment, still feeling rather insecure about them. "You trying to butter me up, so you don't have to get me a Banana Split?"<br/>
<br/>
"No! Maybe… Is it working?"<br/>
<br/>
"Tell me I have a better bod than you and I'll reconsider." Anita teased as the two began grabbing crates and opening them on the warehouse floor.<br/>
<br/>
"I'd have to perform a full examination to know." He poked back swiftly.<br/>
<br/>
"Ugh, men."</p><p>After going through all the crates, Anita let out an exasperated sigh. "See? I told you it was a dud shipment. But why would he have one? What do you think Red?" Anita waited a few moments; hearing Jason unlatch one of his guns from its thigh holster. "Red?"</p><p>A small click then a loud bang.<br/>
<br/>
Guardian fell to the ground in pain, looking at her leg she saw a bullet lodged into her kneecap and blood staining her suit. But Guardian doesn't bleed, she hasn't since she got these wings. Just what the hell was in these bullets? Her head started feeling light but willed herself to look up at the shooter: Red Hood held his pistol at her now sweating forehead. Pulling the chamber back and wrapping his finger tight on the trigger.<br/>
<br/>
The only thought that passed through Anita's head was:<em> ‘What the fuck?!’</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Crushed Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reflecting on the past few weeks leaves Jason feeling hopeless. He had to do something to make up for what he did. Maybe some ice-cream and flowers could be the first stepping stone to setting things right.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another chapter in 1 day!! It's so much fun getting back into fanfic writing :DDD let the angst continue!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just as Red Hood fired the second shot, Guardian whipped one of her wings up to cover her face and knock her attacker backwards. The man recovered quickly and grabbed his second pistol, clicking the safety off and firing at her wings now covering her shocked figure.</p>
<p>What the fuck was going on?</p>
<p>"Red, what the fuck are you doing?" She hollered from behind her wings. The bullet in her leg was different to the ones he usually used. Firstly, they weren't fakes and secondly, they were painted red instead of yellow. It was making her feel woozy. Guardian had to move, staying still would give Red time to move closer and whatever was in these bullets was also weakening her wings usual durability. Carefully standing and grunting in pain, Guardian leapt forward at the man. Pinning him down by the waist and using her wings to pin his wrists.</p>
<p>"Red, I don't know what the fuck is going on, but you need to stop this!"</p>
<p>"Sorry, Angel. No can do." He responded before lifting his legs up then around Anita's body and throwing her to the floor. Red Hood then grabbed one of his guns and shot Anita in the shoulder blade, she cried in pain and flung him back with a kick. She had to get out of there. Spreading her wings, Anita propelled herself up and out of the warehouse door. Red Hood shooting at her fleeing figure and nagged a bullet in her back. Guardian flew far from the warehouse, tears streaming down her face and black dots dancing in her eyes. She pressed the gold symbol on her chest and landed hard on the roof of her apartment building about 10 clicks from the warehouse. Later, even as Batman placed her on the gurney in the Bat Cave, all Anita could think of was Jason.</p>
<p>Guardian's partner, Anita's lover, had shot her. The Red Hood; Jason Peter Todd, had tried to kill her.<br/><br/>- - -<br/><br/>Shaking his head, Jason tried to clear his head of the fear in Anita’s eyes as he shot her in the shoulder. He was right, hydrofluoric acid tore through her healing factor and wings like a shredder with paper. But had it been worth it? Scaring his girlfriend to death just to get in Black Masks good graces?<br/><br/>He remembered the man clapping his hand on Jason’s leathered shoulder, smiling at The Red Hood “I see you’ve made your point, Mr. Hood. Welcome to the club.” Then he had been knocked over the head and woke up half naked in a fancy bedroom. Sure, Black Mask was now a mumbling, brain-dead pile in Gotham Hospital but Jason didn’t want to even think of Anita’s condition after their short fight.<br/><br/>“Fuck me, what have I done?” Jason mumbled as he turned the shower faucet off, stepping out and drying his body. He should’ve contacted her the moment they got out of Black Mask’s HQ; he shouldn’t have gone to Qurac right away. <em>‘Shoulda, coulda, woulda’ </em>Jason thought. He’d just have to fix things, buy her some flowers, that Banana Split from Freddie’s. He’d apologize and do anything. If she didn’t throw him halfway across the state.<br/><br/>Slipping into a pair of black jeans and grey turtleneck sweater, Jason walked out the bathroom. Bizarro had surprisingly gotten past the tutorial and was now asking the merchant for his wares. “Why can’t me buy?” Bizarro asked as Jason slipped on a leather jacket then grabbed his motorbike keys and phone.<br/><br/>“You need to do some quests, big guy. Head to the black robed guy on your left, he’ll get you started.”<br/><br/>“Thank Red Him.”<br/><br/>“You’re welcome. Artemis, I’m going out!” Artemis emerged from her room then, hair no longer in its ponytail and trailing after her tall figure. She too, had slipped into some comfy clothes. Wait, were they his?<br/><br/>“That’s fine, I will most likely depart later and buy some clothing for myself. I’ll take Bizarro with me.” She stated as she joined Bizarro on the couch.<br/><br/>“Cool, there’s a credit card taped under the microwave.”<br/><br/>“Good luck with your Angel.” Jason was stunned into silence then, but quickly recovered with a weak laugh and a nod.<br/><br/>“Thanks, I’ll need it.” Oh boy was that an understatement.<br/><br/>- - -<br/><br/>It was a 10-minute drive to Scoops &amp; Hoops, the traffic had been less than usual, and Jason couldn’t help but thank the traffic Gods for this opening. The small bell above the gelateria’s door tinkled as the tall man walked in. He smiled at the owner, Freddie, who greeted him with a toothy, albeit cavity filled, grin. “Jason!” He sung and a few of the female workers there perked their heads up to greet him with soft giggles.<br/><br/>“Hi, Freddie. You still got your famous Banana Split for me?” Jason asked, leaning against the pastel coloured counter. The older man nodded enthusiastically, “Getting one for that lovely girl of yours?” He said just loud enough for the giggling girls to hear, their heads dipping back to their tubs of ice cream in shame. Jason winced slightly, he wasn’t quite sure if Anita wanted to be his anymore, but he had to try.<br/><br/>“Of course, I lost a bet and I owe her one. Do you think you could write a little message too?” <br/><br/>Freddie lifted his head up, an eyebrow arched high on his glistening forehead. “Oh no. Did you two have a fight?” <br/><br/>Jason’s eyes widened in shock, was it that obvious? “Uh, how didja tell?” The other man laughed at Jason’s bewildered expression, almost as though he had asked him a stupid question.<br/><br/>“Jason, son. As a man whose dealt with a woman’s scorn let me tell you it leaves a mark you can’t miss. Especially one like your Anita. I’m amazed you’re in one piece.” Jason huffed out a laugh then, he was pretty amazed too.<br/><br/>“How did you make them stop scorning at you?”<br/><br/>“Well, there’s no one way, son. It depends what happened and on the person. You two have been together for what, almost a year? It hurts much more when your partner does something stupid 6 years into a relationship than 2 months. But a lot of the time. You must be patient but not passive.”<br/><br/>“Like, let her know I’m there for her?”<br/><br/>“Exactly! Think about a time you’ve been furious at someone. How long did it take you to come around?”<br/><br/>Bruce. Jason instantly thought of Bruce and grimaced. “A while.”<br/><br/>“Well, we’ll just have to hope Anita’s nothing like you in that regard. Now, what didja want me to write on this your banana?” <br/><br/>Jason couldn’t help but feel sick at the thought of Anita never forgiving him. He was so screwed. “Maybe, ‘I love you’?”<br/><br/>- - -<br/><br/>8 hours later, Red Hood stood on top of Gotham Courthouse with a medium tub of Freddie’s famous Banana Split in his right hand and a bunch of flowers in his left. If any criminal were to spot him now, his reputation as the bad one out of the Bat Bunch would be tarnished. But reputation was the last thing on Red’s mind. He had contacted Guardian a few hours prior, asking them to meet and hopefully hash things out. She was 13 minutes late and he was sure the ice cream was melting. He knew he should’ve bought dry ice.<br/><br/>The sky was full of clouds; it’d be a quiet patrol tonight for the rest of the family. Red just hoped she’d come. Just as Red was about to give up, there was a shadow landing on his helmet, looking up he couldn’t help but smile under his helmet. There Guardian floated, the moonlight giving her a soft glow and halo. “Beautiful.” He mumbled as she gracefully landed on the roof. Her wings ruffled slightly, and she ran a hand through her auburn hair, green eyes surveying the area before facing him. <br/><br/>“What is all this?” She asked, motioning to Red Hood’s full hands. The man snapped out of his daze and began rambling.<br/><br/>“Well I got you that Banana Split I owe you and some flowers. The ones in our kitchen were dying and I know how much you love them. The chrysanthemums mean loyalty, the Jasmine is beauty, lilies stand for humility and the roses…well. They mean I love you.”<br/><br/>Guardian walked up and took the bouquet from Red Hood’s grasp, taking off her mask she breathed in their scent and smiled softly. She seemed lost in them and Jason thought briefly that he had rectified his mistake. Taking a step closer he nudged her with the tub. “If you want, we can take this back and eat it together?”<br/><br/>Anita jumped back, as though lightning had struck her. The smile was gone, and a frown sat on her features instead. “Together? Like partners?”<br/><br/>“Like lovers.” Jason clarified, taking off his helmet with his free hand. <br/><br/>Anita scoffed, plucking a petal from a rose, “I must’ve missed the part in the relationship handbook where you put your own fucking <em>girlfriend</em> into critical condition.” <br/><br/>“You-It was that bad?” Jason knees felt weak, no she couldn’t be serious. He didn’t even lace them with a lot of acid.<br/><br/>"You really didn't think shooting me with my weakness, which by the way I didn't even know existed, wouldn't hurt me? Look at this, Jason. Look." Lifting her white Kevlar top Jason could see where the acid had left long, deep scars on her upper shoulder and lower back, his mouthed dropped open. “Yeah, that was my expression too when I saw them. Alfred told me if I’d have arrived any later to the Bat Cave that I could’ve lost all feeling in my kneecap.”<br/><br/>“I-I swear Angel, I didn’t think-“<br/><br/>“Exactly, you didn’t think about the consequences. Instead you went ahead and almost killed me!” Anita’s wings spread wide, the moonlight making them seem bigger than they really were. She was trying to intimidate him.<br/><br/>“I would <em>never</em> do that. I wouldn’t of if I knew…”<br/><br/>“Then why? Why did you lie!?”<br/><br/>“To protect you.”<br/><br/>“Protect me!? Jason, you shot me! Shot me! Just so you could get in bed with Black Mask and make a new fucking team without me.” The flowers in Anita’s hand were becoming crumpled from how tight she was holding them, her body had never felt so hot, mind so frazzled. <br/><br/>“That’s not- “Jason could feel her slipping from him, but damnit she wouldn’t let him get a word in.<br/><br/>“I saw you land in Gotham today, Jay. You looked pretty happy with the Superman clone and Amazon. Glad it was so easy to replace me. But you wanna know what hurt more than being shot, replaced and lied to? The fact that you confided your crazy plan to the man you had trust issues with for YEARS, but not to your own girlfriend.”<br/><br/>“Angel-“<br/><br/>“How many times have I rushed to your aid in meetings? How many times have I patched you up way before I put on this suit? How much have we gone through together for you to doubt my ability to be a hero? I can’t help but wonder if you even love me if it was so easy to turn me into a scapegoat.”</p>
<p>"Of course, I love you! Please, Anita, please just listen." God Jason had never felt so terrible, his ears were ringing, and he wanted so desperately to hold her.</p>
<p>Tears were spilling down both their faces and Anita’s booming voice was now soft and weak with her final question; "Then why didn’t we fight him together, Jay?" <br/><br/>Jason didn’t know what to say, nothing he said would be right. But it wasn’t about being right, it was about the truth. Anita was right: Jason had underestimated her; he had hurt her. Unsatisfied with his sudden quietness, Anita shoved the flowers back at Jason who caught them expertly. "I can’t forgive you, Jay. You broke my heart… Here, I won't be needing this." Reaching into her utility belt, Guardian handed Red Hood the binoculars he gifted her after her first mission. It was his way of saying they were partners, The Angel &amp; The Devil.</p>
<p>Jason could feel his throat tightening, he had to fix this. But his voice came out as a whimper, "Anita, please. Let's just talk this out."<br/><br/>"No, Jason. I think we're done talking. Give those to your Amazon friend, you seem to trust her more than me." Then Guardian slipped back on her mask and flew off into the night, leaving Jason heartbroken with melting ice cream and crushed flowers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Golden Binoculars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's been two weeks since that night on the roof of Gotham Courthouse and Anita has been no short of a mess. A certain Amazon decides to pay a visit to the clipped hero, hoping to set things on a better path for Anita and Jason.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one sets up for last/last two chapters! I'm so happy people are enjoying this. Thank you for all the kudos :33333 I'd love any feedback and can't wait to write some more!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Overtime Bar was packed for a Thursday night and Anita couldn't help but feel sick as she sat on the edge of the stage tuning her guitar. Fans of The Projects walked up and gushed as she smiled fondly at them all; signing whatever they wanted and giving hugs to people who had been listening to them way before they landed a permanent fixture there.<br/><br/>Danny, her best friend and lead guitarist, had watched Anita's usually warm, energetic demeanour trip and fall dramatically over the past two weeks. Her and Jason had not spoken since their fight on the roof and the woman had been changing the set list to solemn heartbreak songs, much to their managers dismay.<br/><br/>Even though she didn't want to admit it, she was looking out for Jason's familiar tuft of white hair in the crowd. They all were. "Anita, I think this one’s tuned enough." Danny said as he lifted her up from her spot on the stage. Anita, looking like she just woke from a daze, nodded and handed him the guitar. "Sorry. You're right." Danny scoffed, Anita never told him he was right.<br/><br/>"Wow, Jason really has done a number on you." <br/><br/>"Shut up, Danny." She punched his forearm lightly, beginning the walk backstage. Kieran and Sam were probably arguing as usual and she had taken the guitar out front to avoid it all. "You haven't even told me why you're mad at him." Danny pursed his lips. Anita, who was usually so easy to read, had thrown up a wall not even her best friend of 12 years could see over. <br/><br/>How could he? Danny and the rest of the band had no idea about her double life as Guardian. To be honest, Anita was still wrapping her head around it all. Going from a lower-middle class law student and singer to the newest protector of Gotham was a big jump for her. The kidnapping, the wings, the newfound strength. It frightened her. <br/><br/>"I told you, he lied to me about some stuff. I'm just trying to figure out what I want and he's giving me some space, is that so bad?" Anita spouted a little too fast and harsh for both their liking, but Danny let it slide. Entering the backstage area, Kieran and Sam quickly stopped practicing looking at the two with cautious glances. <br/><br/>"But I don't think you want space, Anita. All I'm saying is, we can't keep singing Three Days Grace covers. We just released a new album. We gotta push it or Kristy will be on our asses." Danny looked at the guys for support who nodded in agreement. Anita huffed, taking a large swig of her Jack Daniel’s with coke and grabbing her microphone.<br/><br/>"She always is. C'mon let's get ready to perform."<br/><br/>The three boys watched Anita leave and call out to the now applauding crowd, Danny sighed deeply. <em>'Just what the hell happened?'</em><br/><br/>- - -<br/><br/>The show was a success, they always were. The drinks were flowing, people were dancing, and the DJ had now taken their spot on stage. Anita, Danny, Sam and Kieran all stood near the backstage door talking to fans and taking photos but couldn’t help but feel tired.<br/><br/>"Thanks so much for coming guys. If you'll excuse us, we're gonna pack our stuff and join you for some drinks!" Danny enthused as he kept an arm around Anita's shoulders, trying to anchor her to this moment. Slowly, the crowd dissipated leaving a lone tall, red-headed woman in front of the band. Her black, sparkly dress made Kieran, ever the flirt, wink at the lady. "Wow, can I just say you look beautiful tonight."<br/><br/>"Not interested." The woman shot back, looking at Anita who was hiding behind Danny. "May I have a moment alone with Anita?"<br/><br/>Danny turned back to look at Anita for reassurance, she nodded, and the three boys went backstage. "Hello Artemis." Anita said, holding out her hand.<br/><br/>The Amazonian took her hand with a firm grasp and shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jason has told me a lot about you. Especially your music."<br/><br/>Anita couldn't help but blush, trying desperately to push away the butterflies in her stomach. "It's nice to meet you too, I'm guessing you're not here for a drink though."<br/><br/>Artemis nodded, "You're right, he doesn't even know I'm here. I wanted to give you these." Rummaging through her bag, Artemis pulled out the gold binoculars Anita had shoved into Jason's arms before flying off that fateful night two weeks ago.<br/><br/>Holding them in her hands felt natural, it felt right. The binoculars had been crafted by Roy and signed by the original Outlaw team. Their initials next to hers. Those were simpler times. But the most beautiful part was the message Jay had inscribed when Anita had donned the moniker of Guardian for the first time <em>'May you never get lost, my Angel. I hope you'll always look for me through these. J.T'</em><br/><br/>"Did he..." Anita choked out, knowing if she looked up into Artemis’ eyes she’d cry.<br/><br/>"Give them to me? No, he's been a mess. I'm not going to vouch for him, what he did was terrible, Anita. But I was hoping we could all work together. Help Gotham and other places that need the Outlaws." Artemis tried to be as soft as she could, it seemed to be enough because Anita wiped her eyes and looked up at her. A scowl on her face. "Of course, I want to help people. But how can I trust he won't use me again?"<br/><br/>"Do you know him well?" It wasn’t a question; it was a challenge.<br/><br/>"Of course I do. We're...well, dating." Anita slung the cord of the binoculars over her neck, feeling terrible for giving them away in the first place. They weren’t just from Jason; they were from Roy and Kori too. <br/><br/>"So, you still love him." Another challenge.<br/><br/>"<em>Artemis."</em><br/><br/>The woman in question smirked but pushed no further. “There's a job in Mexico, A local gang in Mèrida has been using something similar to fear toxin to extort money and sell children as young as 3. Jason wants to go but...I'd prefer he not go it alone. He's been reckless."<br/><br/>Anita gaped, already enjoying the idea of crushing these bastards’ legs with her wings. But the idea of Jason being in danger made her worried, even if she didn’t want to admit it. "What kind of reckless?"<br/><br/>"There's only one kind in vigilantism."<br/><br/>Anita sighed and pulled out her phone, holding it out for Artemis to take: "Here, you got the information on you?"<br/><br/>"Already sent it." The taller woman smiled sweetly, well as sweetly as an Amazon who could crush your skull with her bare hands could.<br/><br/>"Of course you have. I'm guessing you'll tell him?"<br/><br/>"No, I don't think I will. It was nice meeting you, Anita. I hope next time we’ll be fighting alongside one another.” With another firm handshake, Artemis turned and walked out of Overtime. The Amazon just hoped she had pushed things in the right direction.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sihuabana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mèrida, Yucatán. This city in Mexico has been monpolized by the Bernal family and a shadowy figure going by the name of Sihuanaba. The Red Hood, hot on the trail of one of the Bernal brothers, decides its time to stop the child-trafficking and toxin production once and for all.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okkkk second last chapter even tho I'm about to post the final one hehe!! Here is Symeona Kanellou's beautiful artwork :D enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Mèrida, Yucatán: 2 days later</strong><br/>
<br/>
Parked outside of Vivero El Ciprés, three men dressed in business shirts and slacks were fanning themselves in their hot car. One of the men with sharp features and a head full of curly brown hair whispered to the man in the passenger seat who was fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. “I don’t know about this, Antonio. Bringing the baby brother on our biggest shipment yet might not be the best idea.” Antonio gave the other a death glare and as he was about to speak, the passenger in the back piped up. “I can help!”<br/>
<br/>
Antonio nodded approvingly, “Of course you can, Gerardo. Carlos, I’d prefer if you speak any issues of my brother to him instead of crying to me like a baby. If you do not have the spine to speak to him, how can I expect you to handle our client tonight?”<br/>
<br/>
“R-right. I’m sorry, Gerardo. I’m just concerned as you have not seen what this toxin has done.”<br/>
<br/>
“I can handle it, I’m a Bernal.” Gerardo pridefully declared. “In fact, I’ll be the first to go in. How’s that sound Antonio?”<br/>
<br/>
“See Carlos? Tough and proactive, we need more like that in our gang. Go on, Gerardo. Set the stage.”<br/>
<br/>
Gerardo smiled, chipped tooth and all, before stepping out of the hot car into the sweltering heat of the night. Popping open the boot, Gerardo procured two kids that looked no younger the 4. The girl, slightly older than the little boy, had wrapped an arm protectively around the now crying boy. Gerardo grunted as he lifted them both out, securing their wrists with zip ties. The young boy bit Gerardo’s finger who raised a hand to slap the kid, but Antonio’s voice warned him otherwise “Don’t ruin the merchandise, baby brother. It’ll drop their price.”<br/>
<br/>
So instead, Gerardo grabbed the boy and flung him over his shoulder. By now, both kids were light as feathers, refusing to eat anything they were given. That was thanks to the little girl, who would throw it back at her captors. “Can’t wait to get you brats out of this city.” Gerardo claimed as he carried the girl under his shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
“Screw you, stinky rat!” she cried, trying to wriggle free. But Gerardo held her only tighter.<br/>
<br/>
Walking into the nursery, Gerardo could faintly smell hot honey and gunpowder. The mix of life and death, Antonio had called it. The younger man finally set the kids next to large ceramic pots filled with fresh soil, tying their legs with another zip tie and pulling a Bersa 83 from the back of his slacks. He opened the magazine and counted, full magazine. Gerardo didn’t need it; the police had been paid off or killed by the Sihuanaba’s toxin and no heroes were here to stop them. It was a done deal.<br/>
<br/>
Back in the car, Antonio and Carlos were now smoking with the windows rolled down. Too preoccupied with flicking off excess ash and the radio, neither saw a dark figure stroll up to their car and rip the driver seat door open. “What the fu- “Carlos yelled as he was thrown to the ground and shot in the leg. Antonio reached for his own Bersa 83, but it was ripped from his hands and replaced with a long-serrated blade through his palm. Antonio yowled in pain before being knocked out by the dark figures own pistol.<br/>
<br/>
Carlos, now limping on the ground towards his pistol was stopped by a heavy boot on his back. “W-Who the fuck?” He spat out as he was flipped over. A red helmet, a leather jacket, Carlos instantly knew who it was.<br/>
<br/>
The Red Hood.<br/>
<br/>
- - -<br/>
<br/>
The children and Gerardo jumped at the sound of gunfire and screaming. The three looking at each other in shock. “If any of you move, I’ll put a bullet in your head.” They knew he wasn’t kidding. Walking back towards the opening of the nursery, Gerardo felt his hands begin to sweat. The wind had picked up and he could hardly hear anything over the swaying trees and flowers. Out of the corner of his eye he swore he saw someone duck past, “Antonio?!” Gerardo called, chasing after the figure deeper into the nursery. Getting lost he soon found himself back with the children, their hands and ankles free as they hugged each other. “You’re screwed, stinky rat.” The girl jeered, poking her tongue out at him.<br/>
<br/>
“Red.” The little boy cheered, pointing behind Gerardo.<br/>
<br/>
“You kids are fucking dead.” The man cocked his gun and pointed at the kids.<br/>
<br/>
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Gerardo.” From behind a mechanical, male voice warned. Gerardo turned on his heel to face the voice. There sat on the concrete ledge of a garden bed was the Red Hood. One of his pistols was held in his left hand, knee pulled up against his chest and head tilted slightly. “What the fuck did you do to Carlos and Antonio?”<br/>

<br/>
Red Hoods mechanical voice chuckled, cocking the gun and examining it as he spoke “They’re lying in the carpark with their lungs full of blood. Well, not so much so they’ll die. But enough for them to tell me where you hid the rest of the kids. Do you even know their names, Gerardo?”<br/>
<br/>
The man in question gulped, why couldn’t he move?<br/>
<br/>
“I’m taking that as a hard ‘no’. Well, how about we start with those two? Violetta and Jorge. Their missing posters had them weighing it at 16 and 13 kg respectfully. Have you even fed them? Bathed them? I wonder what you’d look like if we left you starving for 4 weeks.” Red Hood had hopped off the concrete ledge now, slowly walking towards Gerardo who aimed the gun at his red bat symbolled chest.<br/>
<br/>
“We-we did feed them.”<br/>
<br/>
“But you <em>kidnapped</em> them. You would <em>beat</em> them. I don’t think three square meals a day fixes that, am I right Violetta?” Red Hood asked, his chest plate now pressed against the end of Gerardo’s gun. The little girl nodded “The rat was going to kill us Mister Hood.”<br/>
<br/>
“Is that so? Well I might just have to do the same.”<br/>
<br/>
Then Gerardo fired, the bullet barely grazing Red Hoods armour as he grabbed the gun, twisted his wrist and struck his elbow down hard on Gerardo’s arm. The thug cried out and was quickly met with Red Hoods helmet striking down on his nose. A knife in the torso, a bullet in the foot and a tazer zap to the body left Gerardo unconscious and bleeding on the nursery floor. The kids gawked at the sight, Violetta guiding little Jorge closer by the hand. “Thank you, Mister Hood.”<br/>
<br/>
“Call me Red, princess. C’mon, let’s get you two outta here.” Red Hood then guided the two kids out of Vivero El Ciprés. The two getting to see Antonio and Carlos tied to the lamp post near the car. Violetta kicked them both in the nut sack before being seated in the same car they were put in. Red insisted they buckle their seatbelts. “Safety first.” He mumbled as he hopped into the driver’s seat. But, a safe drive out of Mèrida was not on the cards for the infamous Red Hood who was ripped out of the car and shot in the neck with a dart strong enough to penetrate his armour.<br/>
<br/>
His breathing quickened and eyesight began to blur and distort. “Kids,” he croaked “get out of here.” The two kids unbuckled their seatbelts, but Red Hood didn’t see where they went, already unconscious as the darkness consumed him.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. His Guardian Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arriving in Mexico looking for Red Hood, Guardian attempts her first mission outside of Gotham. Running out of time, she must rush to help her estranged lover who is choking on his last breaths. Sihuanaba watches with a smile.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Omg it's done!!!! I'm so happy with this and hope it please those suffering through the angst hehehe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Mèrida, Yucatán: 15 minutes earlier<br/></strong><br/>Guardian dropped from the top of a spire connected to the Mèrida Cathedral. This was her first time operating out of Gotham and to say she was nervous was an understatement. Her long wings sprung from her back and caught her falling form, flapping up and down to cradle their owner into the dark sky above. The cathedral's external lights were now on and the few people walking by most definitely heard the gush of wind her wings created.<br/><br/>Reading over the case file Jason had created showed that 16 children and 13 teenagers had been found dead from Sihuanaba’s take on fear toxin. It was made primarily from plant-based chemicals and would paralyse the victim before the acid would slowly melt the internal organs of the unlucky bastard. It didn’t make their deepest fears come to life, but many victims were recorded screaming and rolling around in their final moments of life. <br/><br/><em>Sihuanaba</em>: the shape-changing spirit that takes the form of a beautiful long-haired woman from behind but once lured, transforms into a hideous horses head or skull.<br/><br/>That’s what the quick google search had said and for Anita, it was more than enough to give her goose bumps. She just prayed Jason wasn’t being as reckless as Artemis had implied. No one deserved to go through that, especially not Jason. All the data Artemis had given showed a major lead the Red Hood was meant to follow tonight. Gerardo Bernal had been boasting of a new business him and his brother Antonio Bernal were investing him at a bar not too far from the cathedral. With the two frequently entering and exiting nurseries all around the area for the past 4 weeks. <br/><br/>Sifting through even further, Anita noticed that all the bodies had been found within a 2km radius to one specific nursery: Vivero El Ciprés. This could only mean one thing; this new business venture was with the Sihuanaba, a trade of young impressionable children to test on for a bag or two of Sihuanaba’s finest batch. <br/><br/>“Disgusting.” Anita had uttered as she put on her knee length white boots and mask. She couldn’t wait to take these bastards down. Landing a minutes’ walk away from the nursery, Guardian spotted two, young children running her way. They stopped when they saw her and the little girl hollered: “Leave us alone!”<br/><br/>Guardian laughed, kneeling down to their height with her hands out in surrender, “Whoa, slow down there missy. I’m here to help.”<br/><br/>“Red and white?” The little boy asked, holding out his hand for Guardian to take. Guardian nodded, squeezing his little hand.<br/><br/>“That’s right, I’m with Red Hood. Have you kids seen him?” The two kids looked at each other. <br/><br/>“Are you an angel?” The girl asked, pointing to Guardians wings.<br/><br/>“To good kids like you I am! Red Hood says I’m his guardian angel.” She doted, they seemed to be warming up to the winged woman.<br/><br/>“Well then he needs your help! We got in the car and then he told us to run and he stopped moving.”<br/><br/>“Was it near the nursery?”<br/><br/>“We’ll take you!” The girl said, tugging on Guardian’s other free hand.<br/><br/>“How about you guys stay here instead? It’ll be safer, ok?” The two kids pouted but let her hands go, pointing the way to the nursery. Guardian smiled and gave a little wave before flying down the street. <br/><br/>To say Red Hood needed Guardian’s help was an understatement. The vigilante was writhing on the floor, his helmet off his head and a tall, robed woman standing over him. “You should have stayed out of this, Señor. Now you face the wrath of Sihuanaba.” She uttered, having taken one of his guns and aiming at his exposed head. Jason groaned and coughed up blood, trying to reach for his other pistol but feeling his limbs grow stiff.<br/><br/>“I don’t think I’ll need to waste a bullet on you. But just in case.” The woman moved the barrel of the gun to his knee and Jason closed his eyes, waiting for the pain that never came. Instead a rush of wind ruffled his hair and a white blur threw Sihuanaba into the nursery wall. Moving his eyes, as his neck had fallen asleep, Jason spotted the auburn coloured hair that could only belong to one woman. If his face wasn’t paralysed, he’d smile right now.<br/><br/>“Get off him, you stupid horse bitch.” Guardian growled, throwing up a wing when Sihuanaba started firing.  Realizing it was useless, the villain threw the gun aside and opened her robe to pull out a needle gun. <br/><br/>“Let’s see how you handle these!” The woman howled, shooting her toxin at Guardian. The winged woman dodged them effortlessly, snaking a wing around Sihuanaba and closing it around her long form. Squeezing her left fist, the wing began tightening around Sihuanaba and she screamed something intelligible. <br/><br/>“I think you were much better as a myth.” Guardian quipped before lifting her wing and slamming Sihuanaba into the ground, her body going limp as she fell unconscious. Guardian grinned, that had gone better than expected. But a gargle from Jason quickly snapped her out of her reverie. Rushing over to his side, Guardian ripped off her mask and began checking Jason’s pulse. The man was trying to say something even with his mouth full of blood and eyes bulging.<br/><br/>“Shit, Jay! Stay with me, okay? Artemis gave me a few vials just in case. Fuck, fuck where did I put them? I need a bigger utility belt.” Another choke left Jason and Anita pulled down the zip on his Kevlar top, exposing his scar-littered chest.<br/><br/>“Hey it’s gonna be okay, please just keep breathing. Please.” Anita pleaded as she finally found a vial of the antidote and filled a syringe with it. Then she pierced the vein on his neck and administered the cure. Time seemed to slow as Anita waited. "Please, handsome. Don't die on me." <br/><br/>Then Jason gasped, lifting his now free body and puking on the pavement. Anita cried in relief, slowly rubbing his back and saying soothing things. “Artemis sent you?” He asked, wiping his mouth of puke and zipping up his Kevlar top.<br/><br/>“Nice to see you too.” Anita mused, running a hand through his hair. Jason hummed, missing her touch after all this time apart. “But no, she didn’t send me. She told me you were being reckless, and I wanted to check up on you.” Anita admitted, grabbing his helmet so he wouldn’t see the blush on her face.<br/><br/>“I-I’m glad you came.” Jason started, God he had so much to tell her. In what order should he? “Thank you for saving me and I’m sorry, for everything.” Anita smiled, taking his gloved hand and squeezing so Jason continued, “I understand if you don’t want to be together anymore, Angel. But if there’s even a slight chance then I want to fix things. We can go at your pace, but I want to earn your trust back. You mean… So, fucking much to me. I would quote Shakespeare, but I don’t want to hide behind someone else’s words when I say I love you.”<br/><br/>Anita laughed then, helping the nervous man up and cupping his cheek. “Thank you for your apology, Jay. I appreciate you acknowledging your mistakes. I must admit, I said some terrible things up on that roof and I’m sorry. But it’s gonna take a lot for us to get back to where we were.”<br/><br/>“I’ll do it all, Anita. Just name it.” Looking into his eyes, Anita knew he meant it. She hung the stars for him just as he hung the moon for her. Overwhelmed by the giddy feeling in her chest, Anita gave Jason a soft kiss on the lips, trying to ignore that tell-tale smell of puke. Jason huffed softly, obviously wanting more. “How about an ice-cream date at Hoops &amp; Scoops?” Anita giggled.<br/><br/>“Done.” Jason couldn’t hide the grin on his face.<br/><br/>“Good. Also, there were two kids down the street. We should go get them.”<br/><br/>“Shit, are they okay?”<br/><br/>“Oh fine, I think they’re your biggest fans.” Anita smirked, fixing his jacket as he slipped back on his helmet.<br/><br/>“I thought you were?” The mechanical voice cooed.<br/><br/>“Hmm, buy me a few more Banana Splits and I’ll think about it.”<br/><br/>“You’ll make me broke, Angel.”<br/><br/>The two laughed, it felt nice to be near each other again. Neither realizing how much they missed the banter. Beginning the trek back Violetta and Jorge, Anita suddenly had an idea. “Hey, handsome?”<br/><br/>“Yeah?” Jason turned, happy to hear the pet name again.<br/><br/>“I think it’s bridal style time.”<br/><br/>“No.”<br/><br/>“But you said you’d do anything!” Anita pouted, holding her arms out for him. Under his visor, Jason rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop the smile on his face. Walking over and letting her carry him. <br/><br/>“Just until we get to the kids.” He stated, wrapping his arms around her neck. Anita grinned cheekily, that was more than enough time.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>